Mr Wyatt and Miss Halliwell
by katekidman
Summary: COMPLETE! Piper Halliwell goes to an interview for a law firm who's boss is the most egotistical prat known to man kind, yet at the same time he is oddly charming. What will happen? --Major Piper/Leo story. Some scenes mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. Obviously. **

_**Hello there everyone! I've been procrastinating during school and at home when I should be doing the countless assignments that are starting to stack up. **_

_**I've written a fair bit of this story. But I'm not done yet. I think it will be quite long. **_

_**Anyhoo I hope you enjoy this! This is just a starter the chapters will be longer later on. **_

_**Thanks guys! And as always PLEASE leave a **__**REVIEW!!**__** Hehe. Xx**_

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Piper Halliwell's alarm clock rang relentlessly next to her. Yawning she stretched over and fumbled with it, knocking it off her bedside table. Groaning Piper sat up stretching. There was something she had to do today. What was it?

Suddenly it hit her she had her new job interview today. Greaaaaaaat, she thought.

Piper crawled out of bed and headed to the shower to freshen up.

Piper was late. Damn traffic. Her interview was at 10am and it was now 10.10am. She was going for an interview with the Wyatt Law Firm. No, she wasn't a lawyer; she wanted the new assistant job that had opened up and one that she definitely wanted. She needed the money. She had lost her job at Quake, because her boss the biggest arse and she just couldn't take it anymore. She had been job-less for two months now and was seriously in debt. So when this assistant job came up she jumped at the chance. Good job, good pay. Now all she had to do was meet the boss.

Piper rushed into the Wyatt Law Firm, her high heels clacking on the marble stone floor. It was a beautiful building, very old fashioned and traditional. She ran towards the elevator where the door was closing. "Hold the elevator!" Piper yelled. Someone quickly opened the door again and pipers stumbled in, slipping on the marble floor and falling into the elevator smacking into the man in there.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry." She gasped.

He held her arms by her elbows and helped her regain he balance.

"Don't worry, I'm used to beautiful women falling into my arms." The man said.

Piper scoffed, sheesh someone was Mr over-confident. Piper looked up at him and she suddenly knew why he was confident. He was absolutely gorgeous!! The chiselled features of his face, his sandy blonde hair, and deep brown eyes made this man a piece of fine man meat. Yes, he was fabulously good looking, but she didn't like his attitude.

"See something you like?" He asked with a charming smile.

Piper scoffed again, "Please, I can't see anything worth looking at."

"Come on I saw you checking me out, admit it!" the man said grinning.

Piper glared at him "Don't flatter your self, all I can see is a man is has an ego the size of a house!" she said as the elevator dinged signalling the arrival at her floor. She stomped out, leaving the man still grinning to himself inside.

Piper still huffing from her encounter with Mr Ego in the elevator, walked up to the office desk.

"Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell. I have an appointment with um… Mr Wyatt" she said pulling out a bit of paper and reading his name.

"Your late." The woman said behind the desk.

"I know and I'm sorry, traffic was really ba-" piper started.

"We wont tolerate late people." The woman said.

"Oh its okay Amanda, I think we can make a exception this time."

Piper turned and saw the man from the elevator behind her.

"Excuse I'm handling this, I would rather you not be here." Piper sneered at him.

"Well that's unfortunate, I would really like to talk to you." He said still with that same cheeky smile.

Piper narrowed her eyes. "Well… I don't really talk to men that love themselves." Turning away from him and back to the woman behind the desk. "Can you please just point me to where Mr Wyatt is please?" She asked her.

The women raised her eyebrow and pointed behind Piper, to where the man was standing.

Piper's eyes widened as she slowly turned to face him.

He smiled, obviously loving her discomfort and held out his hand, "Leo Wyatt, very nice too meet you Miss Halliwell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own charmed, maybe in my dreams.**

_**New chapter hip hip hooray! Hope you enjoyed the first one. I really like writing this story! So ill be updating frequently I think. **_

_**Please if you read leave a review, they keep me going. **_

_**Thanks everyone. Enjoy. xx**_

Piper couldn't believe it, she could just kick herself, she might as well walk out now, but instead she took his hand and shook it. "I…ah…I." Piper stuttered to explain….anything!

Leo looked at her trying to form a sentence and smiled to himself. When she had fallen into his arms in the lift he had been mesmerised. She was beautiful.

Even when she was obviously steaming he couldn't help but think she was adorable, and one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen. But she obviously didn't like his attitude. But he was Leo Wyatt; he didn't change for no-man, or woman.

"Want to join me in my office? Or would you rather go vent somewhere?" He asked.

Piper mouthed opened and closed silently like a goldfish, "No… I ah… I'll come to your office," she said as she started to walk down the corridor.

Leo started walking in the opposite direction; "Office is this way" he called over his shoulder amusedly.

Piper stopped and closed her eyes. This was by far one of the worst days she had had. She started walking to his office attempting to compose her self.

As she walked into his office she looked at Leo who was sitting behind his desk smiling at her with his hands behind his head.

"Have a seat Miss Halliwell," He said.

Piper sat with as much dignity she could muster.

Leo continued, "So you're here for the assistant job are you? Is falling into your boss's arms a ploy to get you the job?"

Piper stared at him desperately trying not to roll her eyes, as much as she wanted too, she needed this job, although right now her chances of getting it seemed to be very slim.

"No Mr Wyatt, in all honesty that was a accident. And yes I am here for the assistant job. I think I would make a great personal assistant for you."

Piper said trying to sell herself.

Leo stared at her, "even though you think I have an ego the size of a house?"

Piper sat there dumbfounded her cheeks going slightly red. What was the hell was she supposed to say to that?

Leo was mentally laughing. He could tell she was highly embarrassed. He was definitely going to give her the job. Not only did she have a great resume, but also she was beautiful and oddly charming, even when she was insulting him. But it was fun playing around with her.

"I ah… I'm sorry." That killed Piper to say. In fact she wasn't sorry at all, he did have a huge ego, although he was gorgeous and delightfully delicious.

"Well okay then Miss Halliwell, start tomorrow." Leo said standing up.

"Wait- what!?" Piper asked stunned. She was 100 sure she was not going to get this job.

"Well you have a extremely good resume, and I guess falling into my arms worked like a charm." He said walking out.

Piper rolled her eyes with a scowl, which he didn't see and strode past him out the door.

"See you tomorrow Piper!" He yelled at her back as she walked to the elevator.

Leo walked back in his office and at down and smiled to himself. She was a very interesting woman. She gave as good as she got. He liked that. Most women would lavish him with compliments and laugh at everything he said even if it wasn't funny. But not Piper, she was… different. He liked it. He liked her.

Piper got into her car, shaking her head. Leo Wyatt was so… so infuriating. He had some nerve. Talk about being the biggest smart arse alive.

How was she going to put up with him! She was going to have to give as good as she got. Never back down. Even though all she wanted to do was run her hands all over his body. Whoa! Where did that thought come from, she thought. Stop it Piper. You don't want to get a crush on your boss, especially one that is so annoyingly sarcastic.

Yes she thought, tomorrow you wont even give him the satisfaction of knowing he gets to you. Good plan.

Piper walked confidently into Wyatt Law firm, head held high. She was wearing a mid thigh black skirt, skin coloured sheer stockings and white collared shirt, her brown hair flowing down her back.

Piper walked from the elevator to Mr Wyatt's door, giving it three sharp knocks.

"Come in." he called. He looked up to see Piper walk in looking if it was possible even more gorgeous that yesterday. His eyes racked her body all the way from her head to her toes.

Piper cleared her throat, "Good morning Mr Wyatt. I was inquiring to where my office is."

Leo grinned amusedly and inclined his head sideways to a desk that was in the corner of his office.

Piper's eyes flicked from the desk to Leo. No way. Not only was it bad enough that she was working for this man. But she had to work in the vicinity of 2 metres. But she wasn't going to complain. She knew he was doing this on purpose to piss her off. She wasn't going to let him see that its annoying her.

Piper just smiled simply at him and walked over to her new desk and started placing her stuff on it.

Leo the whole time was watching her, putting all her little odds and sods on it. Piper caught his eyes and looked away quickly.

She sat down and put her hands together on her desk and looked over to him, "umm… so what do you want me to do?"

Leo got up and walked over to her desk with a stack of forms in his hands.

He placed them on her desk leaning over the back of her chair, next to hair.

Piper was startled by his closeness, but tried to stay cool and not react.

"If you could please fill the forms out for me." Leo said turning his head towards her, which was an inch away from his. "That would be fantastic."

Piper breath hitched. No! He was an egotistical, self-absorbed prat. Don't let him affect you.

Piper gave him a sarcastic smile, "Sure, ill get right on it."

Leo grinned again and walked back to his desk.

Piper worked relentlessly all day, filling out forms, sending them to their appropriate correspondents.

It was 10pm and piper was the last one left in the office. Bloody Leo had given her a tonne of work and she probably wasn't going to get out of here till past midnight.

Piper rubbed her eyes with tiredness yawning. She laid her head down on her desk closing her eyes. Ill just rest my eyes for a bit, she thought, then I can get back to work.

Leo walked into the office at 6am the next morning. He glanced quickly at Pipers desk and did a double take. Piper was there sound asleep on her desk. She looked absolutely adorable, with her hair all over her. Leo walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder "Piper?" he called.

Piper awoke with a start, a sticky note stuck to her cheek. "Wha-where am I?" she stuttered tiredly.

"The office, did you sleep here all night?" he leaned over and pulled the paper off her cheek.

Piper blinked several times, trying to wake herself up. "Oh… damn… yes I must have."

"You're a hard worker I see, do you want to go get some breakfast?" Leo asked her.

Piper looked up surprised. "What, with you? Nothing is even open at this time!" she said.

Leo laughed, "Yeah, with me. Even though you think I'm a complete arse, I can still cook up a storm."

Piper grudgingly smiled at him. "Okay fine, but if I end up with food poising, your paying me double time for the rest of the year." She said standing up and walking out the door with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own charmed. **

_**Hello everyone. New chapter. Yay! **_

_**Hope you like it, its pretty long, for me anyway. Hehe. **_

_**Piper and Leo have some… fun. So enjoy!!**_

_**On with the story! **_

Leo led her outside, where she headed towards the black expensive car that was sitting out front. "Ah…wrong one." Leo said straddling a motorcycle.

Piper's eyes widened. "No way. I'm not getting on that with you, that would mean I had to touch you, which I would rather avoid Wyatt."

Leo grinned at her "Come on, get you butt on this seat. Or you can walk. Either way."

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and gave him a glare before taking the helmet he was holding out to her and put it on and got on behind him.

"You're going to have to hold onto me." He said with a humorous tone in his voice.

"Oh hooray for me." Piper said but without him seeing was smiling placing her hands gently on his hips.

Leo reeved up the motorcycle and pulled out of the car park.

Piper tightened her grip around Leo, her hands encircling his waist.

Leo breath caught in his throat. Piper's hands so close to _there_ was making his body react. Concentrate on the road he told himself.

Piper put her head low behind Leo's back to avoid the air whipping her.

His back was warm, and he smelled _so_ good.

10 minutes later Leo pulled up outside an old beautiful house overlooking the water.

"Wow. Its amazing." Piper exclaimed.

Leo smiled and led her inside. The inside of the house was as good if not better as the outside. It was very cosy, not at all as she would have imagined it from Mr Ego next to her.

"So what'll it be bacon and eggs? Pancakes? Bagel?" He asked her.

"Hmm… pancakes" Piper answered.

"Good choice, that's my speciality." Leo said confidently.

"Ha, we shall see. I judge people on how they cook you know. So no pressure or anything, but they better be good" Piper said raising her eyebrows.

15 minutes later Leo walked out with a stack of pancakes on a plate in his hands. He grinned at her "Wallah!"

Piper rolled her eyes and picked up her knife and fork cutting a piece off, placing it in her mouth.

She slowly chewed, noticing Leo watching her intently.

She swallowed. "Hmm… well texture is okay. Sweetness okay. Ill give it a 7 out of 10.

Leo narrowed his eyes, looking insulted "A 7! No way! My pancakes are legendary."

Piper laughed at him "Oho not so confident now are we Mr Ego?"

"Oh really well you should just try some more!" Leo said moving over to her and spooning some more in her mouth.

Piper giggled "Leo! Stop!" She said trying to push his hand away.

Leo laughed, "Still think it's a 7! Hey?"

Piper pushed away from him and tried to stand and run away, Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

She landed on his lap giggling madly. "Leo! Okay okay! I give it a 10!"

"Ha victory." Leo said triumphantly.

Piper only then realised that she was straddling Leo who was sitting in her seat.

Her smile slide from her face as her breath quickened, they stared into each other's eyes as the both leaned in. No no no no no no no no no piper mind was screaming at her. But she didn't listen.

They're lips touched tentatively in a sweet blissful kiss. Leo wrapped his arms tightly around her back bringing her closer to him. Piper held his head, her fingers in running through his blonde hair.

Leo's tongue gently slipped into her mouth deepening the kiss, Piper responded enthusiastically rubbing her tongue along his. Leo's arms slipped under her shirt at the back rubbing her skin softy up and down. Piper moaned in response, pulling his head harder making the kiss if possible even deeper.

Faintly Piper heard a phone ringing, she felt Leo pull back gently. They looked at each other, "I ah… I should get that." He said.

Piper looked away and got off him, walking to the other side of the room. Leo picked up the phone and started speaking to someone in French.

When he hung up. He looked over at her, with his hands in his pockets. The silence between them was very awkward. "Piper I…"

"Um Leo, I'm so sorry about that, it didn't mean anything, we were just caught up in the moment. But… ah that cant happen again. I mean it would never work you're my boss I'm your assistant, there is just no point." Piper rushed.

Leo felt a slight pang in his stomach, it meant something to him, but he played it cool, "Yeah, right, your right. So we should just forget this happened?" Leo asked.

"Right" Piper said.

"Right" Leo said also.

There was a long pause, "Okay! Well I'm going to go, I'm gonna catch a cab. I'll ah… I'll see you tomorrow Leo."

Oh my dear god, I made out with my boss, not only my boss, but the biggest arse in all of San Francisco.

Well that'll never happen again. I'll just have to do everything in my power to keep him off my mind. But god, he was such a good kisser.

The way he touched me, it set my skin on fire. Piper shook her head, just forget him, just forget him. She had to keep telling herself that.

The next morning Piper came to the office very early; no one should have even been awake yet. She wanted to get in before Leo so she didn't have the awkward entrance when he was in there before her.

She walked over to her office door when she noticed the light was already on.

She tilted her head in confusion, and turned the doorknob.

Leo was there, but he wasn't alone. There was a woman, a woman on his lap. In the same position they were in not 24 hours before.

Piper gaped at them, her eyes narrowing. "Excuse me! This is a work office," she yelled across the room.

Leo looked up, eyes widening. The blonde on his lap crawled off him and scowled over and Piper who was scowling back at her, "I better go anyway baby" she cooed leaning over and kissing him smack bang on the mouth.

Piper clenched her teeth together tapping her foot on the ground, as the blonde strode past her out the door. Piper turned her glare to Leo. "I think it would be better if you leave your sluts at home," she said scathingly at him.

Leo stood angrily "Last time I checked I was the boss! You were the assistant, which means I make the rules."

That stung Piper, she was _just the assistant_. They were making out together less than 24 hours previous, but she was just the assistant. Fine, she thought. If that's the way he wants it.

"Your right Mr Wyatt. You are the boss." She walked over silently to her desk and sat down, starting on her days work.

Leo stood there dumbfounded, he had expected her to react much more than she had. He sat down and pulled some sheets towards him; still confused that Piper hadn't fought back. That wasn't her style at all.

The next few days Piper and Leo hadn't spoken to each other, only a few comments shared that had to do with work. But mostly that sat at they're assigned corners working silently, heads down.

After a few days of even more silence Leo came up to her desk and placed some official looking forms on it.

Piper looked at them. They were forms indicating that Leo would go to Paris. Oh good, at least we can get away from each other she thought.

"You'll have to fill one out too," he said to her.

"And why would that be," Piper asked confused.

Leo looked over to her, "because you're coming too. All lawyers bring they're assistants."

"Wha- you mean you and I are going to Paris… together? Just my luck." Piper huffed.

"Hey I'm not thrilled about it either. So lets just get it over with. The plane leaves tomorrow night. Ill see you then." Leo said as marched out of the office.

Piper sat there looking after him, the forms hanging loosely in her hands.

This is a nightmare, she thought to herself. We are going to end up killing each other. But I haven't got a choice, this is my job. Ill just have to try and handle 5 days alone with Leo Wyatt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed.**

_**Hello Hello! New chapter! And a very long one. **_

_**This chapter is rated M for sexual situations… so if you don't want to read that part just skip ahead. But I did classify this story in M for a reason. Hehe. **_

_**I'm quite proud of this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. **_

_**Thanks for the people who review it means a lot. **_

_**Please keep reviewing! I love them. Haha. **_

_**Enjoy this chappy. **_

Piper walked into the airport with her bag and aeroplane ticket looking for gate 5.

She spotted Leo sitting there reading a book. She let out an annoyed sigh and made her way over to him. She would do anything not to go with him after what he did. She couldn't stand him. She couldn't remember when she could stand him.

She sat down next to him two seats away. Leo glanced over at her. "Hey" he said softy at her. "Hi" she said stiffly.

They boarded they're plane, they had seats in first class.

It was extremely comfortable, despite the obvious fact of Leo being 30cm away.

Leo and Piper did there own thing on the plane, Piper read her book and Leo worked on sheets for work. There was no speaking between the two. Leo knew Piper was pissed at him. No not pissed, furious, but its not as though they were in a relationship. They kissed. That's all. She was the one who wanted to pretend like it never happened, so he technically he didn't do anything wrong. That's what his mind was telling him anyway; in his heart he felt pangs of guilt whenever he looked over at her to see her sad face.

It was 11pm and they were still in the air. Leo looked over at piper and noticed that she was asleep, her head was dropped onto the side and her book was falling from her fingers. He took the book from her hands and placed it on the ground. He then got the blanket that was stored under her and placed it over her, making sure it was tucked under her chin. He smiled at her. She looked so peaceful. He put down his papers and tried to sleep himself.

Piper slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Leo sleeping soundly across from her. How could she hate him so much but at the same time like him. She noticed a blanket around her and smiled, knowing Leo would have put it there. He could be such an arse sometimes, but at other times very charming.

Piper and Leo exited the plane the next morning both very exhausted.

They caught a cab to their hotel sitting silently in the back both too tired to talk.

Piper couldn't wait to crawl into bed and forget all about her troubles with Leo.

The taxi finally pulled up outside the hotel and the both stumbled out under the weight of their bags.

They thankfully made it too the front desk, "Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell checking in," Leo said with exhaustion.

The woman typed on her computer, "Umm I'm sorry there is not Leo Wyatt or Piper Halliwell registered here."

Piper and Leo stared at the women wordlessly, mouths hanging open.

"Huh" Piper moaned in a high-pitched kind of squeal, feeling as though she wanted to cry.

"We do have one room available." The lady said.

Leo looked at Piper "Ah one? Not two?"

"No, sorry, just one. Do you want it?" She asked them.

Piper grabbed Leo by the front of his shirt, "Leo I am utterly exhausted, if you do not take this room, I may have to murder you right here right now."

Leo gaped at her, "I ah I guess we'll take it."

Piper let go of him and closed her eyes with tiredness as they entered the elevator, after handing their bags to maid. "You're taking the couch Wyatt," Piper said resting her head against the back of the wall.

"I'm the boss, that means I get the bed," Leo replied quickly also resting his head against the wall.

"But I am the lady, and you have to show some sort of gentlemen qualities," Piper told him with her eyes narrowed.

Leo softy chuckled, "Piper, Piper, Piper… you know me well enough by now to know I do not possess those qualities. Which means I shall be taking the bed."

The elevator dinged at their floor, Piper walked right up to Leo's face, inches away, "not if I get there first!" She whispered as she turned and ran out the door that had just opened.

Leo just realising what had happened, bolted out behind her.

Leo caught up behind her as she fumbled with the door; they both fell through the door together and ran to the bed.

Piper jumped onto the bed and felt Leo do the same behind her.

Piper lay face down on the bed, now more tired than ever after putting in the last of her effort to run to the bed. She made herself turn her head to Leo who was also face down on the mattress.

"Looks like I got here first Wyatt" Piper said to him tiredly yawning.

Leo turned his head to wards her with puppy dog eyes, "now Piper, you're a nice woman, you wouldn't make me move would you."

Piper looked at him, trying not to smile, but the corners of her mouth kept twitching. She heaved a great sigh, "fine you can stay, but keep your distance young man."

Leo grinned, "No sex and no play makes Leo a sad boy!"

Piper raised her eyebrows at him, "well your going to be one hell of a sad boy being around me."

Leo laughed heartedly "What boy wouldn't be Piper?"

Piper smacked him on the arm, "careful Wyatt, you can still be demoted to the couch," she warned him playfully.

"Okay, okay!" Leo said defeated, "truce?" He asked her.

"Truce," She agreed.

They both attempted to get under the covers, moving as little as possible due to their fatigued bodies.

Finally they made it under them and they both fell into a heavy sleep.

Piper woke up a lot later, so comfortable and warm that she didn't open her eyes at first.

She slowly inched one eye open to see a sleeping Leo centimetres from her, his arm over her waist. She didn't know what to do, she _should_ move, but it just felt so… so nice. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her over again.

A couple of hours later Piper woke to the smell of pancakes wafting through the hotel room. It was storming heavily outside; she could hear the hard rain hit the roof above her. She sat up, noticing Leo was already awake and obviously the reason for the great smell.

She watched as Leo walked out of the kitchen, not noticing Piper sitting there watching him with her head tilted. He busily set the table and looked over to her, seeing she was awake he smiled at her, "morning sunshine, breakfast is served," he said sarcastically.

Piper looked at him amused, "Yes good morning to you too Mr Ego," she said standing up and walked over to the table.

She sat down as Leo served her his pancakes and sat down himself. Piper looked over to him and was suddenly hit with a sense of déjà vu.

As little as 3 weeks ago, they were in the same position; sure it was a different place, different time, but this felt the same, the same feelings as before were stirring in her belly.

Leo looked at her and noticed she was staring at him, a slight frown on her forehead.

"What?" he said half laughing.

"Oh, ah, nothing… don't worry about it," She said turning to look at her food and starting to cut the pancake.

Leo watched her wondering what was the matter when he suddenly understood; she was remembering last time they were in this same position, eating pancakes as they were now. The way the had kissed, how there bodies were so close to each other's. Leo's cheeks reddened with heat just remembering it.

Piper looked up at him, seeing him staring at her with the same frown on his face she had had moments before.

"What?" she asked him, resting her fork down.

Leo looked deeply into her eyes, and then let them travel down to her lips, before he knew what he was doing; he had leant over and pressed his lips hotly against hers.

Piper inaudibly gasped and pulled away, pushing up from the table. There were tears in her eyes. She just looked at him, attempting to form a word but failed. So instead she turned on her heel and ran from the room.

"Piper!" Leo yelled, "Piper wait" he said as he got up to chase after her.

Piper ran to the elevator, but realising it was going to take too long, looked for another means of escape. She looked to her right and saw the stairwell to roof and made a dash for it.

Leo ran out in to the hallway to see the stairwell to the roof's door closing, and headed towards it.

Out on the roof it was pouring with rain heavily. Piper walked out and was soaked within seconds. She looked out over into the stormy sky tears pouring down her face.

Leo walked out onto the roof, spotting Piper in front of him, soaked to the skin, arms crossed over her chest, facing away from him.

He slowly walked over to her, not noticing the rain drenching him. He walked right around so he was in front of her. "Piper… I'm sorry," he said.

Piper looked up angrily at him, "Why did you do that! Things were starting to go great between us and you had to go and ruin it!"

"I didn't mean it to happen!" Leo yelled back, "It… It just did… I mean it felt right."

Piper sneered at him and walked a few feet away from him, turning sharply, and "Yeah well it felt right about three weeks ago too! But 24 hours later you were in the arms of someone else so I guess it wasn't right after all!!" she screamed.

"You're the one who said it didn't mean anything! You're the one who wanted to forget it ever happened!" he yelled as the sky thundered, the rain falling even heavier on the two.

"Of course I did that! I had just gotten this job! I didn't want to ruin it after a day!" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh right so it was me or the job hey? Nice to know I meant anything at all." Leo said hurtfully.

"Yeah well nice to know I was so bad at kissing that you had to find another person to satisfy those needs for you!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

"I didn't do that for that reason Piper!" he yelled back at her walking up to her and grasping her by the shoulders.

She looked up surprised. What the hell did he do it for then?

"I did it because I couldn't stop thinking about you. From the first time I saw you in the elevator, up until after the kiss. I didn't sleep that night because it was you on my mind. Just you. You wanted to forget it, but I couldn't! I thought by going to someone else, it would make me forget you! But it didn't, it just made me think of you more. More than anybody I have ever thought of!" Leo said staring directly into her eyes.

Piper looked at him frowning, blinking the water out of her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry I hurt you. I just… I was an idiot." Leo said defeated.

Piper stood there dripping wet, her soaked hair sticking to her face staring up into his face.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before they both hurriedly came together smashing each other's lips on the others. They kissed furiously hands all over each pulling each person closer. Leo slid his hands quickly down her back cupping her bottom and pulling her legs up around his waist.

He backed her into the wall of the stairwell, his tongue circling her mouth.

Piper's hands quickly moved down to the ends of his dripping wet shirt and started pulling at it impatiently.

Leo pressed her more firmly into the wall and raised his arms to help get the shirt of before letting them fall again to hold her.

Piper sucked on his rain soaked collarbone, making Leo tremble and not due to the cold and rain, which was relentless in pouring down onto them.

Leo used one hand to hold Piper's bum as his other hand unbuttoned her white shirt revealing a pink lacy bra underneath. Not bothering to take off her shirt or bra he hurriedly kissed all around her breasts and sucked her nipples through the fabric of her bra.

Piper moaned, her hands move quickly and impatiently down to Leo pants making quick work of his zipper and sliding his pants down only inches, but enough to slip her hands inside and start stroking his penis.

Leo groaned loudly and starting kissing her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth furiously, making her shiver with delight.

Leo lowered Piper's legs momentarily to pull down her black skirt and knickers and kick off his own pants before lifting her back into his arms, her legs quickly slipping around his back to hold her self on.

Piper and Leo started kissing once again, tongues swirling together. Leo used one hand again to hold her, while his other slipped down between her legs, where he slipped one finger inside. Piper screamed with pleasure and her head left Leo's as it fell against the wall. Leo moved his fingers in and out hurriedly, making Piper pant. "Please Leo I can't wait anymore."

Leo grinned. He slipped his fingers out and readjusted quickly slipping himself into her with one hard thrust. The couple let out matching moans.

Leo placed one hand under her bum and one hand one the wall and started thrusting into her hardly. Piper's hands gripped his back, hanging on for the ride.

Piper's moaning got louder, "Harder, faster," she practically yelled at him.

Leo obliged, and picked us his pace. As he went even faster than ever Leo's hand that was holding the wall, moved down to where they were connected. He started rubbing Pipers little nub, making her scream out his name. Piper rocked herself up and down, attempting to match Leo's furious and fast thrusts.

They were both getting close. Leo was thrusting so hard and fast now that Piper knew her back would be bruised later, but she didn't care. He brought both of his hands to her waist and started guiding her up and down. This slight change of movement, hit something in Piper with made her see stars.

Leo kept thrusting into her, continually hitting that spot, and before Piper knew it the knots in her stomach burst and she was coming, screaming Leo's name into the dark morning sky. Leo didn't stop moving, making sure Piper enjoyed her release as much as she could, but feeling her come onto him sent him over the edge and he yelled her name roughly as he came.

They both stayed there for a few minutes Piper resting her head in the crook of Leo's neck, and they tried to regain there breaths and slow down they're heartbeats.

Leo legs were shaking so much that he sank to the floor, bringing Piper down with him, as he was still inside her.

The rain poured still heavier on the couple but neither took and notice as they ended up in a position with Piper sitting on his lap; Piper moaned again as Leo's member pushed into her even deeper. She slowly brought her face back to look at Leo's. He smiled at her.

"Wow" he said.

She giggled, "yeah… I know… that was… something alright."

Leo grinned at her and kissed her gently, there kissing became more passionate.

Piper felt Leo starting to get hard inside of her, and pulled back, "want to take this back downstairs? I'm getting kinda cold," she said cutely.

"Sure thing." Leo said grinning.

Piper gentle stood, feeling Leo slip from her and already missing him. She went and got her skirt and passed Leo his jeans.

They both put on the soaking wet clothes and headed downstairs, heading towards their room, grinning goofily at each other.

Once inside Piper turned to Leo, "well I'm going to go take a shower and warm up," she said as she turned and walked towards the bathroom, taking off her dripping wet shirt as she did.

Leo watched her, mouth hanging open. Piper turned again facing him grinning from ear to ear, "Leo… I didn't mean alone."

Leo blinked many times before grinning cheekily and running after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own charmed…. Yet again. **

_**New chapter!! **_

_**Please leave me reviews! **_

_**Don't worry COphoebeP3 I'ts definitely NOT the end! ) **_

_**This chappy is rated M… beware of sexual situations. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

Piper and Leo came out of the shower an hour later after a long shower together. Leo grabbed a towel for himself and passed one to Piper.

Piper wrapped the fluffy towel around her body and went over to Leo who had wrapped his towel around his waist, hugging him tightly. Leo hugged her back smelling her freshly washed hair "maybe we can finally finish our breakfast" he said smiling.

"Hmm" she hummed contently "your all the breakfast I need."

Leo laughed and kissed her passionately, massaging his tongue against hers. Piper wrapped hers arms around his neck and kissed back just as fiercely.

"Leo" Piper said pulling back after a few minutes, "What happens at the office?"

"Ah well I'm very glad you asked that, you see it's a law firm, so people go to court and try to send the bad people to jail" Leo said pretending to be serious.

Piper laughed, "No you big idiot, I mean about… us."

"Hmm," Leo, said serious now. "There are bigger people than me in this job, and they are against inter-office relations, we could both be fired if they found out about us."

"I don't want to lose my job, I desperately need the money, but I …I don't want to lose you" Piper said looking up at him sadly.

"I know, I don't want to lose you either, so how about for now at least we keep us a secret?" Leo asked her.

Piper's sad face lightened, a grin forming on her perfect face, "Really?"

"Absolutely. Just we can be caught…" Leo started.

Piper reached up and held the sides of his face in her hands, "We wont be."

She pulled his face back down into a kiss. Leo slowly led her out of the bathroom towards their bed.

Piper's legs hit the bed and she turned them around, pushing roughly on Leo's shoulders so that he fell onto the bed. Leo grinned widely as Piper stood before him and slowly opened her towel. Leo leaned up on his elbows watching his mouth hanging open slightly.

Piper dropped the towel next to her and crawled onto the bed on all fours. She crawled up Leo's legs and placed her hands at where his towel ends met. Tantalizingly slowly she opened it, revealing Leo in all his hard glory. She ran her nails down his legs leaving red marks. Leo groaned loudly "Piper."

Piper leaned back and picked her towel off the ground. She leaned over Leo, her breasts in his face and lifted his hands and placed them over his head tying them to the bedpost with the towel. She then picked up Leo's own towel and covering his eyes.

Leo was extremely turned on and excited by this point. He lay there his vision and use of touch gone.

Piper sat on Leo's thighs, her knees spread. She grinned at the helpless Leo and leaned down placing a kiss at the top of his erection.

Leo groaned again. Only being able to feel when Piper did things was such an amazing experience.

Piper started to suck the top now, making Leo tremble with pleasure. He desperately wanted to touch her, be able to run his hands over her body.

But Piper had other plans. She started to run her hand up and down his length sucking the end at the same time.

Leo let out a strangled cry, "Oh god, Piper. I…I… I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer if you don't stop."

Piper looked up and grinned. She raised herself up over his length and slowly sank down on him all the way. Piper and Leo cried out at the same time from the pure pleasure of it. Piper started to slowly ride him, pulling all the way up and slamming back down. She rested her hands on his chest, her head falling back.

Piper slowness was killing Leo. All he wanted to do was grab her. He pulled on his bounds trying to break free.

Piper looked at him and smiled, feeling sorry for him. This must be torture.

She stopped her actions and took the towel from his eyes, where he blinked many times trying to adjust to the light. He grinned at her and she kissed him tenderly. Piper sat up, Leo's member slipping from her as she untied his bounds.

As soon as Leo felt his arms being free, he grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto her back, letting his hands run all over her body. He leaned his head down and sucked on her nipple while massaging the other one. Piper arched her back in ecstasy, running her hands through his hair. Leo moved down her body, letting his tongue dip into her belly button.

Moving down to her thighs he kissed and sucked all around them. Until he got to her hot centre and stuck his tongue inside. Piper cried out as Leo tongue went crazy inside of her, paying her back for her torture on him before. He brought his hand up and massaged her little nub. That was it for Piper as she found herself screaming out his name.

Leo moved back to her face and kissed her passionately again. Running his hands down her thighs he held his hands behind her knees as he thrusted himself inside her. Piper's body was shaking uncontrollably, having experienced so much pleasure in so little time.

Leo raised her leg up around his waist, as he started moving even faster. Piper was moaning loudly and continually. She felt like crying, feeling as though she was in heaven. Beads of sweat formed on Leo's forehead as he fought to keep control. Piper started moaning louder than ever, knowing that people could probably here her floors below. But she didn't care, its not as if she could help it either.

Leo was making her feel things she hadn't experienced to such a degree ever before. Piper moved her hands down to his bum and started pulling him, making Leo go deeper and harder than before, hitting her secret spot. Piper let out a scream as she came again for the second time. Leo feeling her satisfied was finally allowed to let go as he continued moving in her, riding out his release.

Leo rolled off her, lying beside her, both panting frantically, chests heaving. He pulled her towards him, her back pressed against his chest and curled his arms around her tummy.

Before they knew it they had both fallen into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

The next day Piper woke up with a smile on her face. Turning over she looked at Leo, who was sleeping soundly. She kissed him gently on his mouth. Leo mumbled and opened his eyes. "Hey you," he said softy.

"Hey to you too, we have a meeting with the board soon" she replied running her finger around his lips.

"No!" Leo said putting on a wingy child voice, and snuggled into her.

Piper giggled, "come on doofus, we gotta get ready." She said as she wriggled free from him and stood from the bed. Leo groaned and got up starting to get ready.

Leo and Piper walked into the Head of Wyatt Law firm offices both looking smart in their appropriately formal suits.

They headed towards the lifts, knowing they had to go to the top floor. As they walked in Leo looked at Piper and caught her eye and smiled at her.

"I'm going to have to try and keep my hands off you in this meeting," Leo said grinning and walking over to her putting his arms around her back.

Piper smiled leaning back into him, "Hmm, yes you will, because we can't be found out." She turned and put her arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

Faintly Leo heard the elevator ding, and they both jumped away from each other to opposite sides of the elevator. A man walked in and smiled quickly at them, pressing the button to close the door again.

Behind the mans back, Piper glanced sideways at Leo and caught his eye, giving him a look that obviously said 'that was close.' Leo nodded and winked at her as they came to their floor.

Piper and Leo entered the meeting room and sat down next to each other at the huge table. Many people were already in there and they nodded and mumbled good morning.

The meeting went all morning, Piper was extremely bored, and her mind was off with the fairies. There were a few other women in there who were obviously the other lawyer's assistants. They all looked the same, bored and over all the law talk.

Piper noticed most of the women were looking at Leo with interest in there eyes. God how she would love to rest her hand on his to show that he was hers. But wait…was he really hers? How could he really ever be hers if they had to keep what they had a secret? Women would continue to look at him, flirt with him, throw themselves at him, and she, Piper wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

Leo looked over at Piper, she had a frown on her face and was looking disconcerted about something. He caught her eye and he shook his head silently asking if she was okay. Seeing Leo looking at her Piper dropped her frown and placed a fake smile on her face trying to hide her thoughts.

"What do you think Wyatt?" a man inquired opposite him.

Leo looked over at them; he had been too distracted with Piper to know what had been going on.

"I ah… that's a good idea." Leo said, praying that his answer was relevant to what they were discussing.

They all nodded in agreement, mumbling words of 'yeah… I agree".

Leo glanced at Piper looking relieved. She grinned at him and looked away.

The meeting ended shortly afterwards and everyone gathered his or her stuff and started leaving the room.

"See you at the Law firm ball tonight Wyatt?" A man said coming up to Leo.

"Ah yeah sure," Leo said distractedly snapping his brief case shut.

"Bringing a beautiful lady as you always do, you scoundrel," the man laughed.

Piper had her back facing the two men and on hearing this froze mid packing her bag to hear his answer.

"Oh… I ah… " Leo stuttered, glancing at Piper's stiffened back, "I don't… don't think so."

Piper narrowed her eyes and slammed her bag shut.

"Wow, the big Wyatt without a women. Well I can set you up mate, I have this great girl who works for me who would be more than willing," The man said grinning at Leo.

"What- oh no-" Leo started.

"Nonsense you can't come to this party alone Wyatt! I'll tell her you'll pick her up at 7? Good for you? Great." The man said without waiting for an answer. "See you later Wyatt." He said as he left the office.

Leo looked at Piper who was still facing away from him, her back positioned like an angry cat.

"Piper… I-" He got cut off as Piper brushed past him and walked out of the office without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. **

_**Hey everyone. A nice long chapter here. **_

_**Piper's is mad at Leo, because hey she's a woman… we can get emotional! Haha. She knows they agreed not to be seen together… but it's starting to get to her. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter!! **_

_**This chapter is rated M again. If you don't like it then you don't have to read those scenes. **_

_**Have a good read and review pretty pretty please!**_

Leo entered his hotel room at around 6; he had been working all day with the heads of each firm. He hadn't seen Piper all day, he missed her, but he had a feeling she wasn't up for a friendly chat, they had left things badly after this morning.

He didn't see Piper at first glance; she wasn't in the main room. Maybe she was out he thought.

He walked down into the lounge room, when she walked out of their room, stark naked, with her hair done up in an elegant bun.

Leo dropped his suitcase, his mouth falling open. Piper took no notice of him as she strutted over to the sink in all her nudeness.

Leo's eyes travelled over he body, wanting to run over to her.

She filled a cup of water and drank it and headed back to the bedroom, without even glancing in Leo's direction.

Leo shook his head trying to understand what had just happened. He walked over to their room and went in.

Piper was slipping into a beautiful champagne coloured dress. She pulled it up over her shoulders and slipped on her heels. She walked over to Leo, "can you do me up please?" She asked, too sweetly considering what had happened this morning.

Leo nodded stupidly and zipped up her dress slowly.

"Thanks!" she said grinning, and walking over to the dresser and sitting down.

Leo cleared his throat, "So…ah…where are you going?" He asked.

Piper glanced at Leo through the mirror, "oh I'm going to the ball tonight."

Leo frowned, "ah…Piper, only the heads are invited…" he said awkwardly.

Piper gave him a cold stare in the mirror, "yes well you see the heads are allowed to invite someone, and well I got invited." She said holding two earrings up, seeing which one looked better.

Leo felt his insides twist, "one of the heads invited you… who?" he asked trying not to sound jealous.

"Oh Luke, Luke King, you know him? Blonde hair, chiselled face, and you just know he is hiding a drop dead gorgeous body under that suit." Piper said smiling brightly.

Leo bit his tongue to prevent him from yelling, "Right, well, have a great time." He said sarcasm dripping from each word.

"I shall, and you have a good time with your …date" Piper said giving him a fake smile and leaving slamming the door.

Once outside Piper rested her head on the door, closing her eyes. That was hard to do. She had only agreed to go with this guy to a. Ensure she got an invite and b. to make Leo jealous.

She did feel slightly bad, but he was going with some random women as well. With that thought she left to go meet her date.

Leo stood in the same position as he had been in when Piper left for several minutes.

What was she doing? Going with that sleaze. He knew Luke to be a ladies man. Always trying to get his hands on anything with boobs.

He was going to keep an eye on him tonight, but he better hurry or is date would be here with him still not ready and that wouldn't be a good look.

Leo walked through the doors or the ball, with Elizabeth, his date on his arm. She was stunning yes, but a real pain in the backside. All she talked about were pointless things, and usually about herself. Not at all like Piper who talked about relative, interesting, intellectual things that people care about. God he missed her.

As if on cue he saw her, standing with her arm in Luke's, laughing heartedly at something he had said.

Piper was forcing her laughter. She had no idea what Luke had just said because she had been too busy watching Leo walking in with his date. But he was laughing so she decided that was the best bet.

Luke was good-looking, rich, powerful, but a skeaze. Piper had caught him 6 times already tonight trying to look down her dress, or slip his hand a little lower down her hip to rest on her bum. Every time he did this she had made an excuse to leave and let him cool off. Piper saw the women Leo was with and her stomach tightened, she was gorgeous she had to admit that.

"Luke, lets dance," she said interrupting what ever he was saying to her.

"Ah okay." He said grinning.

Piper led him by his hand into the dance floor, and started dancing, Luke's hand already dropping below her waist.

Leo looked over trying to find Piper, spotting her dancing with Luke, his hand resting far below where friend's hands should be. Anger boiled within Leo.

"Elizabeth, dance?" he said pulling he quickly to the dance floor.

Piper saw this and glared at them revolving on the dance floor.

Leo had had enough, time for some action. "Mind if we swap partners for a dance Luke?" Leo said, acting cheerily.

Piper narrowed her eyes at him, how dare he! She thought.

Luke looked at Elizabeth, "yeah sure" he said. Leading her into the middle of the dance floor.

Leo grabbed Pipers hand and waist, and pulled her body tightly against his.

Pipers breath hitched, but she hid it with a irritated huff, "what do you think your doing Leo? I'm having a good time with Luke," she lied.

"If your having such a good time how come I can feel your heart racing against my chest?" Leo said pulling her even closer.

Piper breathing was getting laboured, "ha… its not due to anything your doing Mr Ego." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh back to Mr Ego am I?" he asked.

Piper looked scathingly at him, "you never left that name! Your always so egotistical."

The song ended and Piper pushed away from him.

"Leo baby, you want to go somewhere more quiet?" Elizabeth said coming up to him and hugging him.

Piper huffed, angry tears springing into her eyes and turned and walked away.

She broke into a run, heading out into the hallway of the ball and pressed the elevator button. The doors opened and she ran inside pushing the ground button. Before the doors could fully close a hand slipped into the crack opening them again.

Leo walked in as the doors shut behind him. Piper looked at him her eyes still glistening. He had a look in his eyes, a look she didn't know meant.

Leo moved over to the elevator buttons pressing the emergency stop button.

The elevator jolted, Piper eyes widened, confusing on her face.

She opened her mouth to ask what the hell he was doing but was stopped by Leo, walking over to her and slamming his mouth on hers.

Piper was shocked at first, but then something happened in her and suddenly she felt such want, such need for him. She had never wanted him more than she did right now. She kissed him back furiously, wrapping her arms around his neck moaning into his mouth.

Leo wanted her so much, since he had seen her nude walking through the lounge room. He had followed her to apologise, but something in him had snapped when he had seen her, an animal he didn't know he had inside him took over. He kissed her passionately, his tongue ravishing her inner mouth.

Leo slammed her against the elevator wall, bringing her hands up over her head. He kissed and sucked her neck, making Piper moan loudly. One hand held her arms around her head while his other came down under her dress lifting it. He ripped at her underwear ripping the sides and letting them drop into scattered pieces on the ground.

Leo shimmied off his jacket and let it fall to the ground. Piper's free hands travelled down his body to his zipper. Leo's mouth found hers again and they made out furiously.

Piper's hand fumbled to undo his zipper quickly as possible, but finally was able to open it and shove his pants and boxers down. Before she could grasp him, Leo's hands grabbed hers and shoved them above her head again.

Piper and Leo were both breathing very heavily at this point, Leo captured both of her wrists in one hand again and held them above her head as his other came down to her legs slipping between them. Piper yelled, throwing her head back against the wall, Leo fingers moved in her as his thumb rubbed her little nub. Piper panted and started moving her hips in time with his fingers. Leo grinned and took them out. Piper moaned with disappointed, looking into to his eyes. They were filled with lust and desire and she knew her eyes would reflect the same.

Leo kissed her again his tongue slipping into her mouth straight away. His hand that wasn't holding her wrists above her head came down to grasp her thigh bringing it around his waist. Looking directly into her eyes again he thrust into her.

Leo closed his eyes, holding still for a moment savouring the feel. No words were exchanged between the two, as Leo started moving, staring into her eyes. Piper stared back; the intensity of his look was making her hotter than she had ever been. Leo started moving faster his eyes still looking into hers, Piper moaned loudly feeling Leo going faster, and going even deeper than before.

Leo picked her up by her thigh that was around his waist and moved to the other wall that had a handle bar. Never leaving her body Leo sat her on it and started thrusting even harder than before. Piper's arms were on his shoulders as Leo's hands held her hips. Piper crossed her legs behind Leo's back, making him go deeper. Leo started to grunt loudly matching Pipers loud moans.

She moved her hips matching his thrusts. His mouth found hers and kissed her, his tongue matching his furious pumps. Leo moved his hand down and rubbed her where they were connected, brining Piper's pleasure to a whole new height. Piper screamed loudly and she finally came biting down onto Leo's shoulder, Leo thrust a few more times before he came as well moaning her name.

They both stayed there for a few minuted trying to regain they're breath, Piper resting her head on his shoulder.

Piper lifted her head and looked at him, smiling, "well…" she started not intending to actually construct a sentence.

Leo grinned at her, "I missed you so much." He said leaning in and kissing her.

Piper held his head in her hands and kissed him back gently, "hmm me too."

Leo lifted her down and set her feet on the ground, pulling her dress down for her.

Piper smiled "you ripped my knickers," she laughed.

"Oh…. Right sorry about that." Leo said grinning.

"Its okay… it was for a good cause." Piper said giggling, picking them up off the floor.

"Wanna get out of here?" Leo asked.

"Absolutely." Piper said grinning.

Leo pressed the emergency button again and the lift started up again.

Piper looked at Leo, his hair was ruffled and he had loves bites on his neck, "Ah Leo, we are going to have to make a quick get a way, you look a tad different than when you came in."

Leo laughed, "you don't look too presentable either, although that's the way I like you." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Down boy," Piper laughed as they elevator doors opened and they walked out.

"Leo, man, where have you been?" A man said to him.

"Oh ah…me and this lovely lady got stuck in the lift," Leo said trying to act casual.

"Damn elevators," the man laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm going to head out, good to see you," Leo said to him, shaking his hand.

Leo chanced a glance at Piper before making his way over to his 'date' Elizabeth to give his goodbyes.

Piper watched her, pouting and touching his arms telling him not to go and she wanted to slap her, though it wasn't really Elizabeth's fault she thought. She didn't know Leo and her were together. No one did. Will people ever know? How long were they going to go on this way? Sneaking around together. Would it ever be a real relationship? She didn't know how long she could carry on this way with Leo.

Piper was pulled out of her thoughts as she watched as Leo kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and made his way for the door.

Piper closed her eyes in frustration and tiredness. This was so complicated.

"Hey Piper, where did you run too?" Luke said walking over to her.

Piper jumped in fright, "oh Luke, I ah, I got stuck in the elevator." Piper lied.

"Ah I see. I missed you." Luke said thinking he was being charming.

Piper forced a smile, "oh that's nice, umm but anyway I'm going now. Not feeling to well after the ordeal, so thanks for tonight." Piper hurriedly said.

"Go? No you can't! Well at least let me drive you home." Luke said.

Piper had to turn him down, besides Leo would surely be waiting outside for her ready to take her home. "Oh Luke thanks anyway but I'm fine." Piper smiled and kissed him on the cheek before turning to go, leaving Luke standing there looking disappointed.

Piper hurried outside, expecting to see Leo waiting somewhere. But he was nowhere to be seen. Piper walked over to the vale parking man, "Hi, excuse me, do you happen to know where Leo Wyatt is?"

The man had a heavy French accent but she managed to understand him, "yes ma'am, Mister Wyatt left unaccompanied 10 minutes ago."

Piper stared at the man, anger starting to bubble in her stomach, how dare he leave! Leave her on the street to find her own way home. Oh Piper was pissed.

Piper tried to smile at the man in thanks but all that came out was a grimace, "thankyou," she said simply turning on her heel and walking back into the ball.

She was seething and quite upset. Tears were threatening to fall down her face, but she wiped at them angrily telling herself she shouldn't cry over him.

Piper was walking fast and determined, pulling up right next to Luke and tapping him on the arm, "Hi Luke, Um you know how I said no thanks to a lift, well do you mind if I change my mind and accepted?" Piper asked sweetly.

Luke's face broke into a grin, "Of course Piper, let me just get my jacket."

10 minutes later Luke and Piper were in the back seat of his Limo, sitting quietly.

"So Piper did you have a okay night?" Luke asked her as they pulled into her hotel car park.

Piper looked over to him, flashes of her and Leo in the elevator having furious sex in the elevator came back to her, "Ah yeah, it wasn't bad," Piper said feeling her cheeks flush.

"That's good," Luke said quietly, moving closer to her, "Jimmy take a break," he called to his driver.

Piper heard him get out, she frowned wondering why Luke told him to leave just when she was going to go, but was caught off guard when she felt a hand on her thigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own charmed blah blah blah. **

_**Hey hey hey. **_

_**Sorry it's a short chapter but I kinda had to stop it there. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. They are very appreciated. **_

_**Leave some more please. Hehe. **_

_**Sorry folks! **_

_**ENJOY!!!!!! **_

Piper looked down at his hand shocked, then up to his face, suddenly realising his intentions "Oh ah Luke, you're a great guy and all but… we cant."

"Why not Piper? Your not taken, I'm not taken!" Luke said frowning, his hand still resting high on her thigh.

"Well actually-" Piper stopped, she couldn't tell him she was taken, then that would lead to whom she was taken by and that would lead to two jobless people.

"I ah… I just can't." Piper finished lamely.

"What is it I'm not good enough! Huh? Your too good for me?" You're just a bloody assistant! I'm a head boss and I ALWAYS get what I want." Luke said angrily, his hand grabbing her thigh harder.

Piper was scared now; her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Luke I-" Piper whimpered but was cut off by Luke's mouth on hers.

Piper pulled away roughly, but Luke was relentless. He moved, pushing her shoulders hardly, so he was on top of her and Piper was caught underneath.

"No, get off me!" Piper yelled at him. Luke grabbed her hands and stuck them down aside her body, jamming them with his legs. She was useless now; she had nothing to defend her self.

Luke held her face and kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Piper could taste the alcohol on his breath as tears leaked out from her eyes.

"Luke please, don't-" Piper desperately said to him.

He took no notice as his hand travelled down her body grabbing her dress and reefing it up.

Piper squirmed her body trying to stop him but to no avail. He pulled harshly at her dress ripping the bottom. Piper screamed, and starting sobbing.

He slid his hand disgustingly up her thigh and his eyes widened.

"I knew it! You did want me, your not even wearing underwear!" Luke said triumphantly as he unzipped his pants.

"No, No." Piper whispered through her sobs. Leo had ripped them earlier that night and she had thrown them out.

Luke starting touching her and Piper cried harder than ever, she looked desperately around for something to help her, but all she would see was her bag and that was no use seeing as she didn't have her hands.

Luke grinned evilly and moved down her about to force himself into her when suddenly one of Piper's legs broke free.

Piper pulled her leg up with all her might, kneeing Luke right in his family jewels. Luke yelled loudly, as he fell off her onto the Limo floor. Piper jumped at her chance and pulled herself up, opening the car door and falling out onto the hard concrete.

She cried out in pain, but knew if she didn't run he would get her again. She used the last amount of her effort to pull herself off the floor and ran full pelt as far away from the limo as she could get.

Piper was running so fast she didn't even feel the pain in her feet from her heels. Her hair was a mess, her mascara had run down her face from her tears and her dress was ripped and torn.

Piper made it to the stair well and raced through open the door bolting inside and slamming it shut behind her. She still didn't feel safe so she dashed up the stairs taking them 2 at a time.

She kept going up and up to scared to look down to see if anyone was behind her. She got to floor 12, her floor, with her heart burning with tiredness she ran to the door opening it and running through slamming it behind her.

Piper stood there back against the door, panting heavily, beads of sweat on her head. Her legs went to jelly and she crumbled to the floor.

She could see her hotel room and made herself stand up and walk to it.

She stumbled over to it, and fell against it, her head leaning on it.

She opened it slowly and walked through, still gasping with sobs and loss of breath.

She looked up to see candles lit and rose petals scattered on the bed.

Suddenly someone pressed into her from behind and Piper cried out in fright jumping a metre away.

Gasping and crying Piper turned around and saw Leo who had a look of concern on his face as he saw her appearance.

"Piper wha- what happened? Are you okay?" He asked her, gently moving forward.

"Stay away from me!" Piper yelled, still gasping from fright.

Leo was worried; she wasn't acting like herself, something was wrong "Why? Piper what happened?" he asked.

Piper gulped down air trying to catch her breath, "You left me," she managed to whisper.

Leo frowned in confusion, "What…what do you mean?"

Piper got angry, she couldn't help it and before she knew it she was yelling, "you left me there! By myself! And… and then…" But she couldn't finish. She couldn't tell him what Luke had done and she didn't know why.

"But… Piper we couldn't be seen leaving together!" Leo said.

Piper looked down to the floor, this wasn't right, she just couldn't handle this anymore, and because of their twisted relationship this had happened.

She looked back up at him her eyes full of tears, "I can't do this anymore," she whispered to him.

Leo's face dropped, "What? What are you saying?" he said softly.

"This Leo… this thing... it isn't real! I'm just sex to you. You don't care about me! It was proven tonight when…when you left me. I just- I cant do this." She yelled trying not to break down.

"That's not true Piper, I do care!" Leo yelled back.

"Not as much as your job though." Piper said quietly letting the tears fall freely down her face.

She turned suddenly and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Leo let out an aggravated huff and grabbed his jacket and walked out of the hotel room in need of some serious liquor.

Piper packed silently. She had to leave; it was the right thing to do…. Wasn't it?

With her suitcase in hand Piper placed a note to Leo on the kitchen counter and went to leave, giving the hotel room one last glance and closed the door softly behind her.

A couple of hours later Leo came back to the hotel. He was going to have to talk to Piper and sort this out. They would get through this. They have gotten through some rough times, this is just one more.

He still wondered what had happened to her tonight to make her loose it like that.

She looked terrible when she got home, her make running down her face and her dress was tattered but he didn't get a chance to find out because of their argument.

Leo dropped his jacket on this kitchen bench; there he noticed a note, in Pipers handwriting.

_Leo, I meant what I said. I can't do this anymore. I'm going home tonight, I've booked a flight. Please don't come looking for me, it will be better not to see each other. With that said I am resigning. Thankyou though for the opportunity to work at Wyatt law firm. _

_Always,_

_Piper. _

Leo stared at the note for a long time, tears starting to fall down his face.

He had lost her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmy charmed. **

**Hey everyone!!**

**New chapter! This isn't the last one even though it may seem to be… there is some more drama later… **

**hehe. I tease. **

**Enjoy and please review!! I reeeeallly like them. **

**2 week later**

Leo sat at his office desk in San Francisco doodling on a piece of paper, his eyes kept drifting over to Piper's desk, which now sat deserted and empty.

She had not left his mind for since she had left him in Paris. Many nights he had laid awake thinking about her; work had been empty and lonely with out her there. He missed her so much.

As he sat there many memories of her came flooding back to him.

The first time he had met her as she fell into his arms in the elevator, her riding behind him on his motorbike hugging him snugly, their first kiss at his house, the first time they had made love on the roof in the pouring rain.

God he loved her.

He loved Piper Halliwell.

Leo suddenly sat up straight realising what he had just thought. He loved her; he was _IN_ love with her. He realised he couldn't function properly without her. It wasn't the just the sex, it was _everything_ about her, down to the little things. The way she smelled, her smile, her sarcasm and wit. He loved this woman more than life itself, and he had just let her walk out of his life!!

How could he be so stupid!

Leo glanced quickly around his desk and grabbed his address book.

Scrolling down to Pipers name he saw her address. He jumped up and raced out the door.

Leo sprinted down the hallway, "Wyatt where are you going?" one of his colleagues called out to him.

"Going to go get the love of my life back!" Leo yelled over his shoulder before he opened the stair well door and ran down them taking them 3 steps at a time, leaving many people in his office shocked.

Leo raced over to his motorbike and jumped on it, speeding out of the driveway heading for Prescott Street.

He pulled up outside a beautiful manor and ran up the footpath coming to a screeching halt outside the door.

He hurriedly knocked and waited for someone to answer.

Someone did answer, but it wasn't Piper. "Can I help you?" a woman asked him.

Leo stuttered, "ah… can I see Piper Halliwell?" he asked out of breath.

The woman gave him a searching stare, "your not Leo… are you?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Um…. Yes … I am actually." He answered surprised.

The woman smiled a bit, "I'm Phoebe, Piper's sister."

Leo smiled slightly at her, "Nice to meet you. Is Piper here? I ah... I really need to speak to her." Leo said.

Phoebe's smile fell from her face, "Leo… I don't know how to tell you this but Piper's gone. She got a job offer in England and she's on the way to the airport as we speak."

Leo's eyes widened, "No! She can't leave, Phoebe I'm in love with her."

Phoebe smiled, "Well you better go get her then! Go hurry! Her plane leaves in 45 minutes," she said looking down at her watch.

Leo nodded distractedly and dashed down the stairs and onto his motorcycle.

It took him 40 minutes to get to the airport even though he sped and raced through red lights, finally he pulled up in a no parking zone outside the airport doors and raced in.

Leo sprinted through the airport, knocking people by accident and yelling quick apologies over his shoulder. He ran up to the board displaying when flights left and frantically searched for flights to England.

There was one. Flight K700 to England gate 2, boarding now.

Leo stared at the boarding now sign flashing as if taunting him.

He turned as if in slow motion and ran toward the front desk, coming to a halt and scaring the woman who was sitting down typing.

"Whoa," she said shocked, "you scared me, can I help you?"

Leo struggled to get words out because he was breathing heavily, "I…I…I… need a to get to gate 2!" he said desperately.

"I'm sorry sir, that plane is boarding, your too late," the woman said apologetically.

"No! You don't understand, the women I love is about to leave on that plane, and once she is gone I have no idea how I will find her in all of England!" Leo said painfully to her.

The women looked at him, deep in thought, "Okay, ill give you a ticket, but you still might be too late. Here, go… quickly," she said handing him a ticket.

"Thankyou so much," Leo said as he ran off, only slowing down for a second to walk through the security check, and hearing it not buzz, starting running again desperately searching for gate 2.

"Gate 2, gate 2, gate 2, gate 2," Leo repeated to himself and he ran past different numbers.

Suddenly he pulled up outside gate 2 and saw the woman start to close the door to the plane.

"WAIT!" Leo yelled as he dashed over, jumping over some seats and landing in front of her.

"I _have _to get on this plane!" he said hurriedly.

"Sir, I'm sorry but the plane has just left," the woman said sternly.

Leo grabbed his hair in frustration, his hands moving down to cover his eyes as he felt them sting with sudden tears.

He had lost her…. Again.

"Leo?" A small voice came from behind him.

Leo turned swiftly seeing Piper standing there, staring at him, eyes full for tears.

Leo mouthed silent words, shaking his head in disbelief, "Piper what- How- …I thought you were gone."

Piper smiled softy, tears running down her cheeks, "I couldn't… I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave you again, Leo I have to tell you this, even if it doesn't change a thing," Piper looked nervously at him, her voice shook slightly "I- I love you."

Leo felt his heart sore, he couldn't believe it, she loved him too! He felt himself grin as he walked hurriedly over her picking her up into his arms, swinging her around before planting her feet on the ground and kissing her gently on her mouth.

Piper pulled back gently, smiling brightly, eyes still glistening "What was that for?" she asked referring to his kiss.

Leo laughed softly, "Oh Piper, I am so in love with you."

Piper's eyes widened, "really?"

"Piper I've been in love with you since the moment I set eyes on you, I was just too stupid to realise it, I'm sorry for everything you had to go through, can you forgive me?' said Leo.

Piper stared into his eyes, smiling, "I guess I can Mr Ego," she joked, laughing before pulling him down for another searing kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. **

_**Hello lovely people, thanks for the great reviews. I loved all of them. **_

_**New chapter wooo. Party time! Haha. **_

_**Hope you like it. Its still not the end… told you there would be more drama… hehe. I'm evil.**_

_**Read and review pretty pretty please! **_

_**Read on!**_

_**A bit over a year later**_

"Mr Wyatt?" a women said knocking on his door nervously, "you have a visitor."

Leo looked up at the young girl, his new secretary. She had been working there for a couple of days and was still quite terrified of the whole thing.

Leo smiled remembering Piper's first day, when they had met.

"Thank you Candice, show her in please." Leo said.

Candice nodded promptly and left the room.

A few seconds later the beautiful Piper, with her dark brown hair falling down her back, walked through the door with a pretty smile on her face.

Leo upon seeing her grinned and watched as she walked over to him and sat down, straddling his lap and kissing him.

Leo run his hands up and down her back, in pure heaven.

"Hello gorgeous, I was just thinking about you" Leo said grinning at her.

She giggled, "When are you not?" she joked.

Leo laughed, "That is very true actually, god I missed you."

"Leo I saw you this morning!" Piper laughed.

"Yes well anytime without you is torture," Leo said kissing her neck gently.

Piper moaned, "You better stop that mister."

Leo continued ravishing her neck and collarbone as Piper ran her hands through his hair, pulling his head back and kissing him hardly.

Piper ran her hands down his chest, stopping at the top of his trousers, grinning cheekily at him.

Excitement was running through Leo, they could be caught at any second, but hell that was the fun of it!!

Piper loosened Leo's tie and unbuttoned his first few buttons, she had to admit this was extremely exciting; her heart was fluttering with nerves.

Leo stood with Piper and pushed all the things off his desk, making Piper laugh at the cliché. Leo grinned pulling her towards him and pushing her down onto the desk, leaning over her to kiss her again. He made quick work of his trousers and not bothering to take off his shirt and tie.

Piper laid there as Leo pushed up her skirt, making it ruffle at the top and then slowly and tantalizingly pulled down her knickers, making sure he didn't touch her _there_ yet.

Leo got onto the desk, hovering over her, "I love you so much Piper."

Every time Leo said that Piper felt herself get teary, "I love you too," she said smiling, "now make love to me!"

Leo grinned, "Yes ma'am!"

Leo let his hand travel down her body under her skirt touching everywhere except the place Piper desperately wanted to be touched.

She moaned, "Leooooooo, don't tease!"

Leo laughed, kissing away her protest and slipped inside her.

The couple were so used to each other now, they fit like a glove with each other, perfectly. Piper held onto Leo, savouring the feeling. They knew each other back to front, top to bottom, every nook and cranny.

They stared into each other's eyes, as Leo moved slowly, feeling the love for each other radiating out of each of them.

Just the intensity and loving stare that Leo was giving her, made Piper moan. They had never had a more intimate moment, despite the fact that they were making love on Leo's desk. This place held a lot of memories.

Minutes later, the love birds were moaning each other's name as they came together.

Leo lay with his head on Piper's shoulder, heart beating hard. Piper was playing with his hair with her eyes closed, feeling very content.

"Leo, do you know what I just realised today was?" Piper said suddenly, her eyes opening in shock.

Leo raised his head and placed it on her chest, "what?" he asked.

Piper smiled warmly, "this is the first day we met."

Leo felt a grin slowly slide onto his face, "Wow that's right, it's been a whole year?" he said excitedly shocked, "Well that calls for celebration! You and me and fancy restaurant tonight?" He asked.

Piper's face fell, "Oh Leo I can't, I'm going to see Phoebe tonight at her new house in New York for a few days, I'm sorry," she said looking down disappointedly.

Leo smiled, she was cute when she was sad, "Honey, don't worry, we'll celebrate this weekend, you and me and a romantic undisturbed evening, sound good?"

Piper eyes lightened up, "That sounds wonderful!" she said slowly sitting up and kissing him.

"So that was excellent goodbye sex in my opinion," Leo pointed out, laughing.

Piper also laughed, "hell yes. I don't want to leave you for 4 whole days, but I miss Phoebe a lot, "Piper complained. "I better get going Leo, I'll miss my plane."

Piper said standing up off the desk and adjusting her clothes, "Pick me up from the airport Friday night?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss picking you up," Leo said also standing and putting his clothes back on.

Leo walked over and hugged her, "God I'll miss you, be safe, I love you."

Piper grinned she loved hearing him say that, "I love you too, see you in a few days," she said kissing him passionately.

Leo did one final wave before Piper left his office, closing the door behind her.

How was he going to get through 4 days of not seeing her? He loved her so much and hated not being with her.

**4 days later**

"I'm so scared Phoebe," Piper said to her sister.

They were at the New York airport and Piper was about to board her plane back to San Francisco.

"Piper calm down it's okay, just walk right up to him and tell him," Phoebe said sternly.

"But – but what if-" Piper started.

"No buts missy, you have to tell him, now I love you…have a safe flight," Phoebe said hugging her.

Piper looked at her sister desperately, "okay, I will try and tell him…god but what if…."

"No, Piper you can do it, you're a strong woman," she said encouragingly.

"_Flight 108 to San Francisco is now boarding" _the voice over said.

"Okay I better go, I love you Pheebs." Piper said hugging her again and started making her way to the gate.

"Good luck Piper!" Phoebe called.

Piper stomach was in nots.

She was so nervous.

How could she tell him?

He wouldn't want to hear it.

But nevertheless he should know.

Piper had to tell him.

He _needed_ to know.

He had to know that she was pregnant, with his child.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed…yeah yeah rub it in. **

_**Well that was certainly a cliff-hanging ending wasn't it? **_

_**Piper pregnant… shock! **_

_**Hope you like this new chapter! **_

_**Review please! It encourages me to write more. **__****_

_**Thankyou for reading! Hope it's a good enough chapter! **_

_**xx**_

Leo waited patiently outside the gateway of the airport for Piper.

Four days without her had been torture for him; he had missed her every single day.

Leo came out of his thoughts when he saw groups of people coming out of the plane gate.

Leo spotted her; she looked radiant and was absolutely glowing, even despite just being on a plane.

Piper looked up and saw Leo waiting for her and grinned at him, dropping her bag and running over to him jumping into his arms.

Leo was pleasantly shocked and held her in his arms snugly.

Piper leaned her head down and caught his lips in hers, sliding her tongue into him mouth instantly.

They finally came apart in need of air, "never leave again!" Leo said faking seriousness.

Piper laughed, "Believe me I'm not going to!" she said.

Leo slipped his hand into hers and they walked and picked up her bag and went to leave the airport.

Piper heart was beating extremely fast, her stomach twisting and turning, not too mention she was continually sick on the plane because of her pregnancy. Damn morning, day, and night sickness!

She could feel her hand sweating slightly in Leo's grip, and was praying he didn't notice.

When was she supposed to tell him? And how…. How was she supposed to tell him! She couldn't very well say, "Nice tie Leo, oh by the way I'm pregnant!"

Leo let her into the taxi and closed the door behind her. Piper sat her hands wringing together nervously as he came in the other door and sat down next to her.

Leo leaned in a kissed her softly, "so how was New York and Phoebe? She going well?" he asked conversationally.

"Ah yeah… Phoebe is happy and healthy. Loving New York and its men," Piper forced a laugh, her nerves still getting the better of her

Leo seemed to notice, "Piper… you okay?" he asked frowning.

Piper looked sideways at him, "Ah yeah… I'm okay, just not feeling a hundred percent," she said trying to sound convincing.

Leo pulled her closer to him and snuggled against her, "feeling any better?"

Piper giggled softy, "Hmm now I am."

This man had changed so much from the egotistical, immature guy she had first met.

Now he was caring and loving, and didn't put work first. She just loved him. But still, she didn't know how to tell him she was pregnant.

"I have a surprise for you tonight," Leo said after awhile.

Piper looked up at him from her position on his chest, "Oh really? What might that be?"

"Nope, I'm not saying. It's going to stay a surprise missy," Leo laughed.

Piper huffed jokingly, "oh fine, you tease."

Leo grinned to himself, oh yes this was a night she would remember forever.

Piper bit her lip, looking down, she will have to tell him tonight whether she liked it or not, yes this was definitely a night he would remember forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper sat at her dresser applying blush to her cheeks in a distracted manor. She had been avoiding Leo all day, but now she would have to face him and…. Tell him the big news.

Piper's doorbell suddenly rang making her jump and realise she had put way too much blush on.

Wiping her face with a tissue, Piper rushed downstairs to open the door where Leo stood in a black suit holding a rose looking absolutely gorgeous.

Piper grinned at him, he was so cute "Leo… hi."

Leo leant down and kissed her, "Wow… you look beautiful Piper."

Piper was wearing an elegant knee length black dress with her hair out and slightly curled.

"Thanks… you don't scrub up so badly yourself," she joked.

"Ready to go my lady?" Leo asked charmingly.

"Sure… I'll just grab my bag… ill meet you outside okay?" Piper replied.

Piper walked over and picked up her bag…. Okay, she thought. You have to tell him tonight, no ifs not buts you just have to do it, and sealing it with a sharp nod Piper turned to meet Leo outside.

Piper walked onto the porch, and upon looking up she stopped suddenly, her mouth falling open slightly.

Leo was standing there next to a black stretch limo, smiling broadly.

"Leo…wha- what is all this?" Piper asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I'm going to make this a night you wont forget Piper" Leo said mysteriously, "now after you lovely lady."

Piper grinned at him before getting into the limo, where Leo sat himself down beside her and slipped his hand into hers.

Piper smiled down at his hand, before looking up at him, "so where are you taking me, mystery man?"

Leo raided one of his eyebrows, "na-ah. I'm not telling."

"I hate you." Piper said, jokingly acting sulky.

"I love you too chicken," Leo said simply.

The limo was driving upwards for a long time before it finally came to a gentle stop.

"We're here," Leo said grinning, "I want you to close your eyes."

Piper gave him a stare that plainly said this better no be a trick, before closing her eyes.

Leo opened his door and led her out of the limo, making sure her eyes were firmly shut.

Piper stumbled out of the limo giggling; Leo pulled her gently by the hand for a few seconds before stopping her.

He walked behind her and put his hands over her eyes, "okay you ready?"

"As ill ever be," Piper joked.

Piper felt Leo lift his hands of her face and she opened her eyes.

What she saw was the most beautiful thing she had even laid eyes on.

They were very high, high enough that it overlooked the city of San Francisco, where the lights twinkled brightly.

Piper felt tears come to her eyes, "Leo… its… its absolutely stunning."

Leo smiled at her and took her hand again, leading her to a picnic mat on the ground, where champagne and 2 glasses sat as well as a picnic basket of food.

Leo poured her the champagne into the glasses and went to hand it to Piper.

Piper suddenly remembered her… issue. "Oh ah Leo, none for me thanks."

Leo frowned, "Oh why? Are you okay?"

Piper got very nervous, "ah yeah I'm fine, just have a bit of an upset stomach."

Leo still looked worried, "Are you sure? We can leave if you aren't feeling well."

"No! Leo really, I'm okay," She said convincingly, just pregnant with your baby, she thought.

Leo smiled slightly, and leaned in to kiss her, which Piper happily responded to.

Leo pulled back gently, looking deep into her eyes, "Piper, I love you so much… you know that right?

Piper grinned, "yes I do."

"Your are the most amazing woman I have ever met, or will ever meet. I knew from the day I met you when you fell into my arms, that you were the one." Leo continued.

Piper's heart stopped beating; oh dear god was he going to do what she thought he was about to do?

"I never want to be without you, and I'm hoping you feel the same, actually I'm praying that you feel the same way." He said, and Piper saw him reach behind him and pulled a small black box forward.

"Piper, will you marry me?"


	11. Authors note

Authors note:

_**Authors note: **_

**Hey everyone! **

**I am so sorry for the massive delay of posting the next chapter. **

**But my laptop crashed and it lost my story, which I had finally completed! Gah! **

**Stupid technology hey?**

**I am just now trying to rewrite the last chapters AGAIN so stay tuned, because ****hopefully**** ill have the next chapter up very soon. **

**Thanks for your patience guys! **

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. **

_**Hey everyone! I am so so so so so so so sorry for the major delay! But as my previous note stated I had a lot of troulble with my laptop and it lost my story! **_

_**So ive rewritten this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**For you patience here is a nice long chapter for you to indulge in. **_

_**Its rated M for hot and heaviness. Hehehe. **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!! **_

_**Enjoy!. xx**_

Piper's mouth dropped open, as Leo pulled out a sparkling diamond ring.

"Oh my-" Piper said gob smacked, "Leo its – its beautiful."

Leo grinned, "so….?"

Piper heart thumped loudly in her ears, she wanted to scream YES and jump into his arms, but she couldn't… not when he didn't know she was carrying.

Piper eyes fluttered from the ring to Leo's face a couple of times, swallowing hard Piper focused her attention on his eyes, she had to tell him, there was no other way around it.

Piper mouth was painfully dry, "Leo… I ah…" Piper started.

As soon as Piper started talking Leo's face dropped into a worried and nervous expression.

Piper forced herself to continue, "I… I have to be completely honest with you… I cant except… not until you know the truth…"

Leo face was furrowed in concern.

"Leo I have to tell you this, and just know that I don't expect anything and… that you can take back your proposal."

Leo continued to stay silent, his worried expression plastered on his face.

Piper took a huge breath, holding onto her last ounce of courage, "Leo I…I'm pregnant."

Leo eyes widened slightly, but he continued to stay silent, his expression unreadable.

Piper's heart had never beaten so hard, he hadn't reacted, so she had no idea what he was thinking. Was he going to get up and leave? Or explode with anger?

Piper raised her eyes from looking at the ground, looking deep into Leo's eyes… trying to see… anything!

Leo stared directly back, and Piper saw something flicker in them.

The next thing Piper knew Leo face had split into a huge grin and he let out a joyous yell as he lifted her off the ground and swung her around.

"Piper that… that's amazing!" Leo said ecstatically.

Piper had tears streaming down her face, "your happy? You really are?"

"Piper this is the best news you could ever have given me… I want to start a life with you… a family… oh I love you so much," Leo said hugging her again.

Piper brought his face to hers and kissed him passionately, "I … love…you…too" she said between kisses.

Leo put his arms around her lower back and brought her body closer.

Piper moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, making the kiss even deeper.

Leo pulled away slowly looking deeply into Pipers eyes.

"Piper Halliwell, my best friend, my lover, my soul mate, the mother of my child…" he said resting a hand on her stomach, "would you do me the honour of being my bride?" Leo asked sincerely.

Piper eyes glistened with tears of happiness, "yes Leo… of course yes."

Leo grinned as he took the ring out its box and slipped it onto her finger.

Piper looked down to it, happier than she had ever been in her life, Leo laughed as he brought her face back to his and started ravishing her mouth again.

"Leo… " Piper breathed, as he slowly zipped her dress down at the back.

Piper dress fell to her feet and she stepped out of it, her hands now moving to his zipper and unzipping it and shimming them down his legs.

Leo helped her bring down his pants and stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

All the while the lovers mouths never left each other's. Leo lowered her gently to the ground and kissed all over her face and neck, sucking gently just behind her ear making her squirm with delight.

Piper hastily unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his hot, broad chest.

Leo unclasped her bra and threw it off to the side quickly, before moving down to kiss her breasts.

Piper moaned and arched her back, her fingers grasping his hair.

Leo moved down her body slowly, stopping at her stomach and staring.

Piper cheeks blushed slightly as she watched him. Leo looked up at her smiling, "I cant believe something is growing in your tummy."

Piper smiled, "I know… it's a miracle… and he or she was conceived on the anniversary that we met," she said her eyes twinkling.

Leo looked up at her again eyes widened, "that day in my office? He asked. Piper nodded grinning and he laughed as he came up to her face and kissed her again.

Piper couldn't stop smiling even through their kisses. Leo moved back down her body again, slipping her underwear off and moving to her hot centre dipping his tongue inside.

Piper let out a breath, a pleasant burning feeling starting in her stomach.

Leo ran his hands down her thighs and he raised back up to her face kissing her. Piper moaned, and pushed at his shoulders making him go onto his back.

Piper grinned at leaning down and nibbling his neck, making Leo shiver.

She hands ran down his stomach slowly to his briefs and pulled them down to his feet.

Piper grasped him firmly making Leo yell out, Piper giggled and ran her fingernails down his chest before raising up and sinking down onto him.

Leo and Piper groaned unanimously, as Piper started lifting her self slowly up and down.

Leo stared up to her amazed at her beauty; he grasped her hips in his hand and rubbed small circles there.

Piper placed her hands on Leo's chest, smiling down at him and she continued her movements.

Leo wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down towards him, causing Piper to stop her movements.

Piper landed on his chest slightly shocked, but grinned anyway, "hmmm…what are you doing my soon to be husband?"

Leo was breathing heavily, his body screaming to move again but he ignored it.

"I just wanted to feel you… look at you… you looked amazing," Leo said sincerely.

Piper blushed slightly pecking him on the lips, and wriggling her hips, desperate to move again, but loving the connection they were experiencing at the moment.

Leo flipped them over gently so that he was on top, brushing her hair from her eyes and kissing her passionately.

Piper's body was burning hot, everything in her was practically screaming at her to raise her hips over and over again to his.

Piper moaned into Leo's mouth as she felt herself subconsciously raise her hips to meet his. Leo broke away from her mouth grinning, "you didn't last long missy."

Piper moaned again her head falling backwards, "oh god I know…. Please Leo I cant do this, its killing me," Piper practically begged.

Leo laughed, "you little vixen…" he said starting to slightly and very slowly move, "I love you."

"I love you more…" Piper breathed thankful that Leo had started moving, but still teasing as he was moving at a snails pace.

The burning in Pipers stomach was desperate to be satisfied, but Leo simply refused to move any faster, "Leoooooooo…" Piper moaned, closing her eyes.

Leo stopped completely for a few seconds, before roughly and suddenly grabbing her thighs and pushing them up and started to thrust into her hardly and deeply.

This took Piper by such surprise, that her eyes flew open and she let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh god… Leo…" Piper yelled out.

Leo started moving faster and Piper wrapped her legs high around his waist and stomach, meaning Leo could move even deeper into her.

Piper swore she had never felt more pleasure in her life, although every time with Leo was pure heaven, but this had been so different, not only because they were having a baby and were engaged but also because of the teasing she had to endure.

Leo was going at a frantic pace now, and Piper tried desperately to move her hips in time with his, but was failing as he was going erratically.

Piper moaned and screamed out loudly from pure ecstasy, her body buzzing with delight. She chanted Leo's name over and over again, into the cool night sky.

Finally after several minutes of Leo working his butt off, Piper came and screamed in delight, never having experience such pleasuring result before.

Leo continued to thrust into her as she released but soon followed, plunging his tongue into her responding mouth.

Leo collapsed down on Piper's chest completely and utterly exhausted.

Piper's chest was moving frantically as she tried to regain her breath, "Oh….my….god! That was…. Amazing." Piper gasped out.

Leo lifted his head to look at her still panting, "_You _were amazing," he said, "I love you."

Piper smiled gently, stringing her fingers soothingly in his hair, "ditto". Leo moved up next to her, grabbing his suit jacket and wrapping it around both of them, as sleep took them away together in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed tear

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

_**Hey guys. **_

_**This is the last chapter of Mr Wyatt and Miss Halliwell. **_

_**I'm actually really sad about it, I had so much fun writing this story, but I'm excited to start a new one too! **_

_**Thank you all for your amazing reviews throughout the story, I appreciate every one of them. **_

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but my last one was extra long. **

**Thanks for reading! Leave a last review if you feel like it. **

**See you soon everyone, enjoy. xxx**

**9 moths later. **

"Come on Piper, push, keep pushing."

Piper screamed in pain, beads of sweat were falling from her face, her arms straining as the gripped the side of the hospital bed in effort.

"I cant…" piper sobbed desperately.

"Come on baby, you can do it," Leo said gripping her shoulders slightly.

Piper sobbed even harder, "No… I cant…I cant do it."

"Push Piper, one more push, come on!" The doctor said.

Piper pushed with all her effort, her face screwed up in agony, gasping for the little amount of air that she could get.

"Here it comes, push, push… almost out…. There…" the doctor said.

Piper was shaking, as the doctor handed the baby to a nurse so they could attend to him or her.

"Okay Piper, one more to go… you can do it…" the doctor said.

Piper started pushing again, sobbing loudly. "Push, push… the head is out… here comes the shoulders…." Said the doctor.

"I love you Piper, your amazing, come one sweetie, almost done…" Leo tried to encourage.

With one last agonising push, the second baby was brought into world, and quickly rushed away to make sure it was okay.

Piper collapsed back into Leo's arms, utterly exhausted, although her eyes still searching for her precious babies.

"Piper you did it... you were amazing…" Leo said overwhelmed by happiness.

Two nurses came over then holding the twins, "congratulations Mr and Mrs Wyatt… you have a healthy boy and girl."

Piper eyes filled with tears, she had a baby boy and girl! She was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

Piper looked up at Leo laughing, the nurse handed the first baby to her, the girl baby.

Piper looked down onto her child, so overwhelmed, it was true she thought, you never know how much your own mother loves you until you are one, and Piper could not have felt more love than she did right now as the nurse rested the baby boy in her other arm.

Piper looked up at Leo and he kissed her gently on the lips, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

He looked down at his babies, feeling so much love. He knew was the luckiest man alive, not only did he have an amazing wife but now they had brought two tiny babies into the world.

"Do you know what you're going to name them?" the nurse said kindly.

Piper smiled up at Leo, "this little boy treasure will be Chris Wyatt and the princess baby girl will be Melinda Wyatt."

Leo grinned, prefect names for their perfect babies.

Leo kissed the top of her head and looked down onto his babies, their tiny hands gripping onto his finger.

Leo sat down next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around Piper's, both holding their children, his head resting softly against hers. The lovers stayed that way, silently staring at their babies with love for many hours, before they both fell asleep together, each dreaming of the beautiful future they will have together with the two babies who were snuggling quietly in their arms.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
